


Long Day

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, or at least some law local enforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Stiles comes home after a long day at the station and is surprised to see Derek preparing a homecooked meal.





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/900735.html?thread=107129727#t107129727) at comment_fic.

It had been a long day, a _really_ long day. A double murder at a house just off the highway in the early hours of the morning had him up a full two hours before usual — which meant skipping his usual breakfast with Derek — and he'd ended up working through lunch since Marcy was still out sick and they were short staffed. Now it was almost eleven at night, and he was exhausted and ravenous.

He expected Derek to already be in bed when he got home since Derek was usually asleep by ten at the latest because he was basically an old man. But surprisingly, the lights were still on in the house when Stiles drove up, and he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen when he stepped inside.

“Babe, you up?” Stiles called as he stripped out of his coat and boots.

“In the kitchen,” Derek called back. “Wash up and you can eat.”

Wondering if Derek had just ordered something in, Stiles stepped into the kitchen and stopped short. There wasn’t a pizza or a take out box of lo mein on the table, there was an honest to god _meal_ there. Roasted chicken and vegetables, all obviously cooked for him by Derek.

“I had Michael tell me when you left the station,” Derek said, a self conscious flush settling in his cheeks. He stirred a pot on the stove one last time and put it on the table with the rest. “So it’d be ready when you got here.”

Stiles smiled, still exhausted, but so happy he could burst. Derek had done this just for him, because he always knew exactly what Stiles needed. "I love you."


End file.
